Posession
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: When Hermione falls prey to the Ministry's new Marriage Law, will she be able to hide her new hobby which has taken over her? Or will she even need to? Marriage Law, Dark Winning Story, DarkHermione, mentions of Dark(ish)Ginny LV(TMR)HG Rating for smut
1. Chapter 1

_**Possession**_

_Hey, so this is dark Tomione fic that I had just a random idea for. Hope you like it, it __**is**__ a oneshot!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**TRHG**_

She breathed lightly as she walked through the library at Hogwarts, hoping that no one had seen her come in. Purposefully she crept towards the darkest part of the restricted section, where few students dared to venture. It was here that the books concerning her latest interest were sequestered. For the past school year, her seventh, she had been reading her way through the all Dark Arts books that were hidden in the school.

Originally, she had thought that she would have to leave them all behind which was why she devoured them as fast as possible. But the day before she had been 'snooping' around the Headmaster's office in one of her Animagus forms when she overheard him telling Professor McGonagall that he was concerned because he had discovered that someone had been reading the Dark Arts books during the past year. He planned to remove them from the Library and destroy them, along with the Dark Arts books that he and Professor Snape both owned, in order to stop students getting their hands on them. When Dumbledore and McGonagall had left to go to Dinner, she had cast a disillusionment charm on herself before changing back to Human form and summoning the Dark Arts books that Dumbledore had kept hidden. After shrinking them and putting them in her pocket she ran down to Professor Snape's office and 'rescued' the books from there too.

Warily she looked around and, seeing that the Library was completely empty, she pulled out her spare wand. She'd bought it in Knockturn Alley the previous summer, when her fascination with the Dark Arts had started; she'd known that she would want to practice some of the Spells she was reading about but she didn't want to be caught.

"Accio Atrum Veneficus libri ex libris." She muttered quietly. Instantly, all the books that contained any form of Dark Magic had zoomed to her and she removed the protection spells that stopped you from removing the books from the Library without checking them out. She then shrunk them and put them in her bag before sneaking back up to her Head's Dorm room. It was early, about 5:30 am, so the Head Boy was asleep. She'd been and returned before he woke up. With a smirk she changed back into her conservative grey pyjamas and settled into bed to get some sleep before the missing books were discovered. No one would suspect Hermione Granger of studying the Dark Arts.

_**TRHG**_

She woke up about ten minutes after the Head Boy, as normal, and set about getting ready for the day. Since the beginning of the school year, she'd changed the way she dressed every day; her uniform was still fairly conservative when compared to the uniforms that some girls wore but it had to be, as Head Girl she had an image to protect. The skirt was about an inch above her knees while the shirt and Gryffindor cardigan were tighter and more form fitting. The most daring part of her uniform were the fishnet stockings she'd started wearing (although most people assumed that they were tights as they never saw the top of the stockings), often she'd catch guys staring at her long legs with desire and lust evident in their eyes. Also gone were the sensible black loafers that she'd worn right up to her sixth year, instead she'd taken to wearing a pair of black and white Mary Jane shoes by Pleaser, an American brand that she was fond of, with three straps going over the top of her feet. Around her eyes she wore black liquid eyeliner which emphasised their almond shape and she emphasised her long eyelashes with black mascara. In her ears she wore a small pair of silver earrings shaped like Ankhs, and she allowed her hair to hang in loose curls around her face, having tamed it using what was considered a neutral spell. Dumbledore had been concerned at first but Hermione explained that she was sick of her hair being bushy and unmanageable so she'd asked Lavender and Parvati for help, something the two girls confirmed. Hermione knew that Dumbledore didn't want her to use anything except 'light' spells outside of class which was why he was keeping such a close eye on her. He _**did**_ back off when Professor McGonagall pointed out that he was being ridiculous to call her into the Headmaster's office over a neutral hair spell but it was enough to put Hermione on her guard around others.

It was at lunch that Dumbledore announced that numerous rare and dangerous books had been stolen and that he would be questioning all students about it. When it came to her turn, Hermione was confident that she could fool him. Outwardly, she acted very concerned about the fact that Dark Arts books had been taken, especially ones that belonged to teachers, but inwardly she was celebrating that she had 'saved' all of them. She focused on hiding all her thoughts and memories behind false ones. When all of his questions had been answered, she was dismissed. It was only two days until the train back to London and she still had to pack some of her things.

For the next two days, Dumbledore tried to find the books but no matter what he did, Hermione hid the fact that she had them better than anyone could have guessed. When she got home, she unshrunk them and put them all on her bookshelves, making sure to thoroughly ward them so that no one except her could remove them. Her parents were confused by the darkness that seemed to surround their daughter but there was nothing they could do. Besides, she wasn't causing any harm and nor was she threatening them so they felt safe, even though she sometimes got a cold and dangerous look in her eyes. Her eyes were something else that concerned them, they seemed to have a red tint to them, a tint that hadn't been there when she went back to school for her final year.

The moment she got home, she stood in front of the mirror for a good hour, examining her appearance and making notes of what she wanted to change. Finally, she was ready to start her new life. First she charmed her hair to a deep ebony black and messy layers into it. Her skin had become paler due to all the time she spent inside and she liked how it contrasted with her hair. Carefully, she pierced her nose and transfigured a tissue to a small diamond stud before piercing the pinna of her left ear and transfiguring another tissue into a silver cuff earring. Then she magically tattooed a black dragon on her back.

Once the slight modifications were made, she wandered over to her wardrobe and pulled all her clothes out. Everything that she liked the style of but whose colour didn't fit with her new image was put on one pile, everything which fit perfectly with her new image was in a second pile and everything else was put into a third and final pile. The second pile went straight back into her wardrobe and the third pile was banished before she set to work altering the first pile. Most of the clothes were coloured black but a couple became blood red, purple or emerald green. Once they met her satisfaction, she put them into her wardrobe before turning her attention to her room.

For years the floor had been painted white, her walls had been a pale pink and her furniture had been white but now she found the lightness almost repugnant. First she charmed the pink rug in the middle of her floor to a dark burgundy colour before enlarging it to cover her entire floor. She then changed her walls to a deep black with slightly lighter swirling flowers around the room. She turned her bed to a black four poster bed with burgundy curtains and black silk bedding. Her wardrobe became a large black armoire with burgundy roses, and she matched her desk and bookshelves to it. Her desk chair also became black wood but the back and seat changed to burgundy velvet with black roses. Finally, she conjured a burgundy velvet wingback chair also with black roses on it and placed it just under her window where she changed the light curtains from white to black. She changed her light from a standard pendant light to a black chandelier and added burgundy candles in black sconces around the room.

"Perfect." She smirked as she completed it, looking around at what was now a haven for her. Silently she looked out her window at the back garden and her eyes fell on Crookshanks' grave under a tree. He'd died in his sleep the previous year and she still missed him, sometimes she thought about getting a new cat but the thought just made her want to cry so she hadn't bothered.

_**TRHG**_

The next morning, she was rudely awoken by two owls, one was carrying two letters bearing a Ministry seal while the other had a Hogwarts seal. After taking the letters and glaring at the offending birds, she opened the first Ministry one. As she expected, they were her NEWT results.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Congratulations on completing your final year at __**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**__, your NEWT results are as follows:_

_Potions - O (110%)_

_Charms - O (109%)_

_DADA - O (97%)_

_Transfiguration - O (110%)_

_History of Magic - O (99%)_

_Ancient Runes - O (112%)_

_Arithmancy - O (115%)_

_Astronomy - O (93%)_

_Muggle Studies - O (120%)_

_You are to be congratulated on a set of almost unheard of scores in your NEWT exams. Good luck with your future._

_Catherine Elmwick, Head of the Wizarding Exam Board_

Hermione was very pleased with her results, she knew that there was only one other person in the last 100 years who had gotten results so high, and that was Voldemort himself. With a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, she picked up the second Ministry letter. As she read it her expression changed rapidly from shocked to disbelieving to angry.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As many know, the population of the Wizarding World has been in a steady decline for the last 100 years. Because of this, the Ministry has decided to enact a Marriage Law. Every witch between the ages of 17 and 60, and every wizard between the ages of 17 and 100 will be paired with a member of the opposite sex that is their best match based on their school performances. There are certain extenuating circumstances where your match will be changed. Included with this letter is a pamphlet explaining those extenuating circumstances._

_You have been matched with __**Tom Marvolo Riddle**__ and you are expected to marry and consummate the marriage within a week. All couples are required to have one child within the first year of marriage and a second one by their fifth year. _

_Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials._

_Arella Umbridge, Head of the Department of Wizarding Population Statistics_

"Figures that it's a relative of Umbridge that came up with this nonsense!" She snarled, throwing the letter across the room before looking through the pamphlet. Apparently the only extenuating circumstances were infertility, one of the match already being married or being proven to be gay; as none of those applied to her, she was decidedly stuck with the Ministry's decision. With a sigh, she opened the letter from Hogwarts and began to read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_I assume that you have received the letter from the Ministry about the Marriage Law. Having heard who you have been matched with, I am concerned for your safety. I must insist that you come to Hogwarts where I can save you from this marriage._

_Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

With a sigh, Hermione packed all her things. She knew that if she didn't go by herself then Dumbledore would send someone to pick her up and she didn't want anyone discovering her books. As she finished her packing, a large black owl with red eyes flew in through her open window and landed on her desk. It didn't leave, even when she took the letter so she assumed that it needed to wait for a reply.

_Granger,_

_As you will no doubt know by now, you and I have been matched by this ridiculous Marriage Law. As I am assuming that none of the 'extenuating circumstances' apply to either of us, I will be coming to collect you from your Muggle parents' house in two hours. When we return to my manor, I will tell you of what is expected of you. I advise you to be ready to leave when I arrive as any unnecessary dawdling will greatly anger me._

_Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort_

She was surprised that he had written to her so soon, although she guessed that he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Grabbing a Muggle biro that she had planned to leave and a spare piece of parchment, she penned her reply.

_Voldemort,_

_You are correct that I knew of the Marriage Law by the time I received your letter and I am pleased that you and I share similar views on it. Again, you are correct that none of the 'extenuating circumstances' apply to me. I would happily go with you however, Dumbledore has received word of our matching and has insisted that I return to Hogwarts. I will go there for a meeting with him and slip away in two hours, would it be acceptable for you to meet me in the Shrieking Shack at that time? As for what is expected with me, I assure you that I will comply as long as it does not compromise who I am._

_Hermione Granger_

Once her reply was finished, she gave it to the owl.

"Please take this to your master." She said softly, stroking its head feathers gently. The owl hooted before taking wing, leaving Hermione to get dressed and ready for her meeting with Dumbledore. She pulled on a pair of light blue jeans that she'd left the same, a black David and Goliath t-shirt with an ice cream saying 'FML' on it and a pair of black converses. She tied a black ribbon choker around her neck and put a pair of large silver hoops in her ears, on her right wrist she put a black leather wrist cuff and on her left she put a bronze charm bracelet with a cross, a pentacle, an ankh, a Celtic knot and two arrows linked together. On the middle finger of her right hand she put a large black ring with a white skull and crossbones cameo. With a wave of her wand, she placed a Dark Arts Glamour to restore her hair and eyes to their original appearance (although her hair was still tamed) before pulling her hair into a high ponytail and applying her normal make up of black eyeliner and mascara as well as adding a slick of bright red lipstick. She then painted her nails black, shrunk her trunk and placed it in her pocket with her wand before heading downstairs to take her leave of her parents.

"Mum, dad, I have to go back to Hogwarts, there's two letters on my desk in my room which will explain why, I'll write to you as soon as I can." She said quickly before Apparating to Hogwarts' gates. Hagrid was there to meet her and as he walked her up to Dumbledore's office, they chatted about the various animals that Hagrid looked after.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I'm glad you're here." Dumbledore smiled at her as he entered his office and sat down.

"I'm wondering what it is you think you can do Headmaster, from what I've read, these sort of contracts are practically unbreakable." She smiled winsomely, refusing the offer of a lemon drop.

"Well, as you might not know, I am qualified to perform marriage ceremonies so I am proposing that I marry you and Ron tonight. This will make your contract with Voldemort null and void." Dumbledore said gravely, steepling his fingers.

"Sir, who was Ron paired up with?" Hermione asked, deciding not to scream at him like she wanted, after all, she still had an image to protect.

"Miss Lavender Brown." Came the reply.

"But sir, surely she is a far better wife for Ron than I am!" Hermione exclaimed, looking concerned.

"Well I dare say the two of you will be fine, especially when you fall pregnant. He will, of course, expect you to be a housewife." He replied.

"Do I have any say in this sir?" She asked, her anger growing.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger, why don't you settle yourself into your old room from this last year, your wedding dress is already in there. You can wander the grounds for a while but you need to be ready in two hours." Dumbledore smiled again.

"Yes sir." She said before taking her leave and going to her old Head Girl dorm. As she had been told, a dress was already there for her. It was a large pink meringue sort of dress, something which she found revolting.

"I am _**not**_ wearing that, _**ever**_!" She bit out to herself. With one final glare at the offending article of clothing, she wandered off to her favourite spot outside to read a Potions book she'd been given for her birthday the previous year.

A Tempus charm told her that it was time to head to the Whomping Willow and a quick Impedimenta charm stopped the branches for enough time for her to get into the secret passage. Once she was past the Hogwarts wards she cancelled the Glamour charm as she ran. Before she exited the passageway, she set a quick trap for anyone following her.

He was waiting for her with Lucius Malfoy when she left the secret passage, dressed in a long black cloak with the hood obscuring his face.

"You are late." he growled, advancing on her slowly.

"I apologise but I had to make sure that no one was following me." She replied, standing her ground determinedly. Soon he was stood so close to her that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes, the glowing red orbs that were the only things that could be seen from under his hood. But even knowing that he could hurt her badly, she didn't fear him, she was more intrigued by him.

"You are brave, for a Mudblood." He said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"People only fear what they don't understand so they fear you because they can't understand the darkness that you control." She replied, her own smirk in place.

"And a stupid Mudblood like you understands?" Lucius smirked, trying to get her to do something stupid.

Before anyone could say anything, she shot a quick _Crucio_ at him which had him writhing on the filthy floor in agony. After a few minutes she released him.

"More than you know." She smirked, her voice soft and quiet. Lucius was glaring at her for daring to curse him but Voldemort was looking at her and seemed to be taking in her appearance properly for the first time.

"Well, you are certainly full of surprises Granger." He said finally before looking at Lucius.

"I understand your irritation Lucius but you _**did**_ insult her. It is only natural that she would retaliate. However, I will not tolerate you attempting to attack her. Is that clear?" Voldemort sneered at the blonde man.

"Perfectly My Lord. If I might be excused?" Lucius asked, standing up but still slightly shaking from the effects of the curse.

"Yes Lucius, you may go." Voldemort replied with a nod.

"Thank you My Lord,_ My Lady_." He replied, nodding at both of them before apparating away.

Once he was gone, a pale hand darted out from under Voldemort's cloak and grasped her upper arm tightly.

"I shall overlook it this once but in future I will not tolerate you harming any of my followers, is that clear?" He said, a snarl in his voice and no doubt on his lips.

"I can agree to that, but I _**will**_ retaliate if they try and harm me." She replied, still completely unafraid.

"Retaliation will be _**my**_ responsibility, not yours." He growled, tightening his grip on her arm.

"But what if you weren't around? Wouldn't it be better if I incapacitated any attackers and then left their…'punishment'…up to you? And could you loosen your grip on my arm, it's starting to get painful." She smirked up at him.

"You may only use spells that will stop them attacking and contain them, do you understand me?" He asked, loosening his grip but still holding on to her arm.

"Perfectly." She said, flashing her perfect teeth at him in a sweet smile.

_**TRHG**_

When they arrived at Riddle Manor, two House Elves were waiting to greet them. One took Hermione's luggage up to the room she would share with Voldemort after their marriage while the other took Voldemort's cloak from him. Hermione was momentarily stunned by his appearance, he looked exactly as Harry had described him when he was younger, only a little older and with crimson eyes.

"What are you staring at Granger?" He snapped at her annoyed.

"I apologise, your appearance surprised me. I had been led to understand that you looked rather snake-like." She replied mentally shaking herself and pushing down a pang of desire.

"Let me guess, Potter?" He smirked, taking her hand on his arm and leading her to what she assumed was a private sitting room.

"How ever did you guess?" She asked sarcastically with a smirk as she sat down in one of the black velvet chairs before the fireplace. He looked at her sharply and saw the hatred in her eyes, strangely though, it didn't seem to be directed at him.

"Hmm…what did Potter do to deserve your hatred, I wonder?" He asked musingly, his eyes holding hers as if she were a small animal held in the hypnotic gaze of a predatory serpent.

"It was all Dumbledore's fault! He convinced Harry that him stopping my opportunities to learn was all '_**for the greater good**_'. He stopped me learning and using any spells that weren't considered 'light'. Did you know that he called me into his office because of a neutral hair spell?! Harry could never see the manipulations that the old fool had him under, had he actually seen sense, he'd have joined you!" She snarled, sneering when she mentioned Dumbledore and his favourite saying.

"Hmm…I may have something you would appreciate; before that, however, I must tell you some of my expectations." He mused, looking delighted that the 'Gryffindor Princess' had fallen to the Darkness. She looked at him expectantly, not saying a word as she knew he would tell her soon.

"First, you are to remain faithful at all times. I will do likewise also but I felt that I should mention it." He said, his crimson eyes gazing intensely on her face.

"That will be no hard thing, to be unfaithful would compromise my morals. What is the next one?" She nodded.

"I would like you to look elegant at all times. For all intents and purposes, once we marry, you will be my Queen when the Darkness prevails. This does mean that I would prefer you to change how you have your hair as, while it does suit your new Dark side, it will not fit with the elegance a Queen needs to have." He said.

"Figures, I just got it how I wanted it. Can I at least keep the colour?" She grumbled lightly.

"Of course, it is only the style that I feel should be changed." He replied. She whipped her wand out and cast a quick spell at her hair, causing it to grow until it reached down past her shoulder blades by about four inches and fall in soft curls.

"Is that more to your liking?" She asked, with a look that dared him to be critical.

"Definitely. The next condition is rather delicate." He said, a smirk on his face and some almost unrecognisable emotion in his eyes that Hermione realised was desire.

"I'm sure I can cope." She said, wondering if he really found her desirable.

"It is with regards to children. I know that this idiotic law states that within five years we are to have two children however, I would prefer that we agree on timing of when to have the second child as the decision for the first has been taken out of our hands." He continued, being careful to not show her his real feeling towards children. Not many knew that he had always wanted his own family and the Ministry had essentially just handed one to him on a plate.

"I can agree to that, personally I would prefer to wait at least three years before attempting to have a second child as having multiple pregnancies too close together can be detrimental to a woman's health" She nodded, pleased that they were able to agree so easily. So far, the only thing that had irritated her was having to change her hair style but the look of desire in his eyes was well worth that.

"I have no objections to that, we can discuss this farther at another time. I must insist, however, that you tell me when you discover that you are pregnant as it will be necessary to take certain precautions for your safety at that time." He said.

"Again, that will be no problem for me. Are there any other…requests…you have?" She asked with another nod.

"Yes, I have one more…and a warning. For the final…'request' as you put it, you _**will**_ remain respectful towards me around others, is that clear?" He growled.

"Fine, but if I have a problem with something you've done, you can be sure that I _**will**_ let you know as soon as we are alone." She said with a growl.

"As for the warning," He said, ignoring her last response. "if you do something to displease me then I will not hesitate to punish you. But if you do something to please me then I will reward you." He continued, his tone making her shiver lightly in desire.

"I'll bear that in mind." She finally said, although it came out a little breathless.

"As a final thing, I am giving you a Slytherin family Betrothal ring, as it will show my followers that they cannot harm you without incurring my wrath." He said, handing her a silver ring with a large square cut emerald surrounded by diamonds. She slipped it easily onto the ring finger of her left hand where it shrank to fit properly.

_**TRHG**_

As Voldemort wished to get the required wedding over with sooner rather than later, Hermione was whisked upstairs by Bellatrix and Narcissa to prepare. The insane Black sister kept making derogatory remarks to her and Hermione found it difficult to restrain herself from casting a rather nasty _Crucio_ at her.

"Aww, is Ickle Mudblood too scared to retaliate?" She sneered while Narcissa looked slightly pained by her sister's actions.

"Actually _**dear **_Bellatrix, I am simply having to restrain myself as I promised that the only retaliation I would make towards an attack would be to restrain my attacker so that your Lord and my soon-to-be husband can take proper actions towards them. Seeing as you are only making a pathetic verbal attack, I see no point in retaliating at all." Hermione smirked, her voice cold as she addressed Bellatrix. She then turned to Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy, could I ask your opinion on how I should have my hair? Yours always looks so perfect after all." She asked, her voice warm as she identified a potential ally with the older woman.

"Please dear, call me Narcissa. Have you thought about pinning it up? It would show off your neck which is rather slender and elegant." Narcissa smiled, Hermione was a dear girl and she almost felt like the daughter she'd never had.

"Thank you Narcissa." Hermione smiled as Narcissa waved her wand, causing her ebony curls to coil themselves on her head, forming what looked like a crown of black silk.

With Narcissa's help, Hermione stepped into the obligatory white dress but with black lace on the strapless bodice, black embroidery along the bottom of the skirt and a black ribbon sash around her waist (Bellatrix was currently sulking after spotting the Slytherin Betrothal ring which she had coveted for so long on Hermione's finger). To that she added a pair of black high heels with diamonds scattered on them, looking like tiny stars. In her ears were a pair of diamond encrusted platinum earrings in the shape of an 'S' and she had a diamond encrusted platinum necklace made of linked circles. On her left wrist was a platinum bangle with diamonds studded around it and, as a final touch, Narcissa placed a platinum and diamond tiara in the shape of leaves on her head. Her long nails were painted black, standing out sharply against the paleness of her skin. She had emerald green eye shadow on her eyes, black eyeliner emphasising their almond shape and black mascara on her eyelashes with a slick of bright red lipstick on her lips. Hidden in her bouquet made of black and white roses was her wand made of Ebony. She looked beautiful and, while she looked like an innocent bride, there was an aura of darkness that surrounded her, not unlike the one which the Dark Lord himself exuded.

The Death Eaters gathered to witness their Lord's marriage were stunned at the beauty possessed by the 'Mudblood'. It was a dark beauty, with an air of cruelty and sensuality about it; a perfect match for the cruel sensuality of the Dark Lord's features. When she stood next to him, before the Priest of Anubis, he looked at her appraisingly.

"A perfect job, you look exactly as a Queen should." He murmured to her.

"I had help from Narcissa with my hair." She murmured back quietly, knowing almost instinctively that he would appreciate the honesty but also hoping that he would reward her new friend. They couldn't talk anymore as the Priest started the ceremony at that moment. Even years later, Hermione couldn't really remember the full ceremony, she just remembered the Priest calling the forces of Darkness to bless their union before he addressed the couple.

"Hold up your right hands." He intoned in his dry almost whispering voice. Both she and Voldemort complied and the Priest cut their palms with a sacred dagger.

"Press the wounds together, allowing your blood to mingle as it will in any children from this union, that the Gods may bless you, your union and your children." He said, his voice exactly the same as before. When their palms were pressed together, a tingling began in the cut on Hermione's palm, causing her to gasp inaudibly to everyone except Voldemort as it spread throughout her entire body a great blackness began to pulse around them, binding their souls together and creating a strong bond between them. When the blackness receded, the Priest turned to Voldemort.

"Place her ring on the ring finger of her left hand to show that she belongs to you." He asked. Voldemort carefully slid a plain band made of platinum onto the same finger as the Betrothal Ring the Dark Magic in the air causing the ring to stick and be irremovable until the end of time. The Priest then turned to Hermione.

"Place his ring on the ring finger of his left hand, to show that, as you are his, he is yours." He prompted. Hermione took a matching ring to her own, only slightly larger, and put it on Voldemort's finger, the Dark Magic binding the ring to him as it had done for her. Once they had vowed to be married by the forces of Darkness, the Priest turned to them both.

"The forces of Darkness are pleased with your union and have blessed you both and any children you may have. By the powers of Darkness, I pronounce you husband and wife. I ask that you seal your bond with a kiss, as a foreshadowing of the consummation to come." The Priest said finally, stepping back. Voldemort lowered his lips to Hermione's placing one short and soft kiss there before turning the both of them to face the gathered Death Eaters.

Much to Hermione's surprise, Voldemort held a banquet after their marriage as a sort of celebration.

"It gives my…no _**our**_, followers a chance to celebrate and boosts their morale. It might also persuade Bellatrix to stop trying to worm her way into my bed." He explained quietly as they sat eating at a private table. His reasoning was unsurprising to her, but the fact that he called the Death Eaters _**their**_ followers had surprised her.

"Yes, she wasn't that happy about our impending marriage when she was supposed to be helping Narcissa and I to get me ready for the wedding. She even sulked when she saw the Betrothal ring." Hermione replied with a smile. The food was fantastic and the House Elves had even provided their Masters with a cake, covered in white icing with black branches coiling around it. Most of the Death Eaters accepted her, especially when they heard about her using the Cruciatus curse on Lucius Malfoy. Only three of them couldn't bring themselves to accept her as their Queen; Bellatrix LeStrange, Amicus Mulciber and Dorran Avery all felt that Hermione was beneath them, although only Mulciber and Avery began plotting against her. Bellatrix was simply feeling too sorry for herself to even think of doing such a thing. Not many knew that Bellatrix herself also wanted children and she had hoped that the Dark Lord would choose her to bear his heir as this would give her the child she longed for.

Once they had eaten enough to keep them sated for a while and asked a House Elf to save some of the cake for later for them, Voldemort took Hermione by the hand and lead her out of the room. She knew what was coming, it was obvious from the direction they were heading in, but she couldn't help being nervous, she was still a virgin, unlike most of her year at Hogwarts, and she was unsure of how he would react when he was told.

He pulled her through a large dark cherry wood door into a large and luxurious bedroom. The floor was carpeted with a black cashmere carpet and the walls were panelled in the same dark cherry wood as the door. There was a large four poster bed, big enough for at least four people, made out of the dark cherry wood with black silk sheets and black velvet curtains. Across from the bed was a large stone fireplace with a fire burning in the grate and two black velvet armchairs in front of it. There were two end tables next to the chairs and on either side of the bed matching the bed and there was also a matching armoire to the left side of the room, presumably charmed to be larger than it seemed. There were numerous black candles floating around the room, in much the same way as in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, providing a soft light and the stars in the night sky and grounds were visible through a large set of French windows with a balcony outside and a pair of black velvet curtains hanging open in front of them.

With a wave of Voldemort's hand, the curtains in front of the French windows drew closed and the candles extinguished themselves, leaving the light of the fireplace as the only source of illumination in the room. As an afterthought, he placed a strong locking and silencing charm upon the room before leading Hermione towards the bed. A sense of apprehension flooded her, the closer she got to it and, once she was stood directly before it with her new husband starting to undress her, the feeling only got worse.

"B-b-before, we f-fully b-begin, t-there's s-something you s-should k-know." She stuttered, uncharacteristically. He glanced at her, slight irritation in his crimson eyes.

"Speak then." He growled lightly.

"I-I-I'm a virgin." She replied, chewing her bottom lip anxiously. Surprise flickered across his face as his eyes darkened with desire.

"You really _**are**_ something special, aren't you." He murmured, before considering her worried and nervous expression.

"I will go slowly and try to make it less painful for you." He said suddenly, pulling her gently towards him.

When his lips touched hers, she was shocked, not just by the action but also by the gentle passion of their kiss. Without realising it, she melted into his embrace and relaxed, enjoying the sensation and pleasure that she received from this simple kiss. Slowly, he started to remove her gown, nibbling lightly on her lower lip and caressing it with his tongue in an effort to get her to open her mouth to him which she did, allowing him to explore her mouth. She could feel his dark aura unconsciously surrounding her, much like Dumbledore's light one did, but while Dumbledore's set her on edge, Voldemort's comforted her.

Before she knew it, her dress was pooled on the floor and she was stood in just her black lace panties, matching bra and her shoes in front of him. He pulled back from the kiss so they both could get some air and took in her appearance. At the sight of her slim and toned body, he growled almost possessively and began to caress her skin with touches so light that she could have sworn that he wasn't even touching her, although she could feel it. Her confidence grew and she carefully started to remove his robes. This made him pause slightly and look at her but when he saw the desire in her eyes and her lack of nervousness made him smirk in satisfaction.

"Eager my dear? Have a bit of patience, you will receive more pleasure if you do." He murmured, before attacking her lips again and sliding his shirt off. She was momentarily distracted by the feeling of his well-muscled chest underneath her fingertips as she lightly caressed his muscles.

Quickly, and before she realised what was happening, he removed her bra and pulled her tightly against him, causing her hardened nipples to brush against his chest. This new sensation caused them both to moan and groan lightly (although he tried to hide it) as their pleasure increased at the feeling of the other's body. Finally. He got frustrated by the light sensations and banished the rest of their clothes with a wave of his hand, locking lips with her once more, he carried her to the bed and deposited her in the middle before crawling over her and continuing to kiss her soundly. His hands roamed her body, teasing her into a quivering mass of desire and it was all she could do to hold on to his shoulders to ground herself. But when she felt one of his fingers start to tease her entrance, she arched into him, unable to think coherently anymore. Finally, he positioned himself at her entrance and, with one swift thrust, he broke through her barrier. She let out a little cry of pain but he stilled his movement and kissed her once more to distract her from the pain.

When the pain had settled into a slight ache, she moved lightly only to find herself gasping at the pleasure that it brought. He growled low in his throat before pulling out and thrusting swiftly back in, eliciting a moan from her and a light groan from him. He quickly set a fast pace and began encouraging her to move with him; it took her a bit but she finally got the rhythm and soon their bodies were entwined as they both moved towards completion. When her climax reached her, she screamed his name as her body quaked from the sheer amount of pleasure running through her. Her orgasm was so intense that it brought on his own and he harshly thrust one last time into her before growling and spilling his seed deep within her body. He allowed himself to collapse at her side to avoid crushing her as they both tried to get their breathing back under control. He withdrew from her body, making her whimper at the loss but pulled her closer to his body to appease her once more. She found herself drifting off to sleep, his arms tight around her, keeping her close to his body but she found that it made her feel safe and cared for rather than stifled.

_**TRHG**_

The first thing that Voldemort noticed when he woke the next morning was that he felt more relaxed and better rested than he had in years, the next thing he realised was that the bed was warmer than it normally was and that he was holding someone close to him. His eyes shot open to discover Hermione, his new wife, sleeping peacefully with her head in the crook of his neck and a small but happy smile on her face.

'This is something I could definitely get used to.' He thought to himself before settling back down. A light hissing as it entered the room refused to allow him to go back to sleep, however.

"_Master?_" Nagini hissed as she entered the room.

"_Yes Nagini?_" He replied with a slight yawn.

"_Are you well Master? It is almost noon._" The snake asked with concern as she slithered up onto the bed.

"_Almost noon! Why did no one wake me?_" He growled as he shot up, only to spot the clock on the wall.

"_Nagi, it's only 8:30, not almost noon._" He sighed shaking his head. The snake gave a little snakey pout.

"_It's later than you normally sleep Master._" She hissed petulantly causing him to chuckle at her tone.

"_I know, but you know that I've never really slept very much before._" He replied, stroking her head. All the hissing woke Hermione who was very surprised to find her husband still in bed.

"Morning." She said shyly before turning to see Nagini.

"Hello Nagini." She smiled, offering her hand to the snake who eagerly accepted the petting. Voldemort was pleased that his wife and familiar were getting along and showed his appreciation by gently running his hand along her thigh.

"As nice as the sight of you and Nagini getting along is, there are things that must be done today." He said, before leaving the bed and dressing in his usual black trousers, white oxford shirt, black dragonhide boots and black silk robes. He turned to face her with a smirk.

"If you've finished ogling me, perhaps you could get dressed also. As much as _**I**_ appreciate the view, I'd rather that our followers didn't have the same privilege." He said, causing her to turn slightly red and rush towards the walk-in wardrobe to select some clothes.

"Don't forget what I said about looking elegant!" He called through, waiting to see what she selected. When she returned, he could not have been more surprised. She was wearing a black silk strapless ball gown type dress with a corset emphasizing her slight waist. Her hair was piled in soft curls on the top of her head with a silver, diamond and emerald tiara perched on the top. Around her neck and in her ears was a silver, diamond and pearl necklace and earring set. The tiny nose stud and cuff earring at the top of her ear were still in place but they didn't in any way make her look less elegant. On her wrists she wore no jewellery, and only her wedding ring and the Betrothal ring were on her hands. In between her shoulder blades, the tattoo of a dragon was visible, and her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner with black mascara on the lashes. A slick of red lipstick and black nail varnish completed her look. As she walked towards him, tucking her wand discreetly into her cleavage, her feet showed from under the skirt of her dress, revealing a pair of silver high-heels with diamond chains on them.

"Was this what you had in mind?" She asked, a little snarkily. For a moment he was unable to answer but he shook his head to clear his thoughts and smirked at her, causing her breath to catch lightly in her throat.

"And then some. Come, I ordered breakfast from the kitchens while you were dressing, to be ready for us when we enter the dining room." He said, taking her arm and leading her from the room.

The dining room was very grand, with a large ebony dining table and matching chairs that had green velvet upholstery. There was a large silver chandelier hanging above the centre of the table with dark candles hanging from them. At one end of the table, nearest the most grand seats, was a large fireplace with a roaring fire burning in it. In front of those two seats nearest the fire, two places were set for breakfast. While they were eating, they discussed many things, including literature, music and potions.

"Surely you don't think that _**everything**_ that Muggles do is terrible? I often find that Muggle fiction is far better than Wizarding, certainly for adults." She said, taking a sip of tea.

"I will admit that in certain ways, Muggles are quite capable, but a lot of them are superstitious, stupid and violent. Our worlds need to be better separated for our protection, too many Muggleborns are accidentally revealing our existence. While there are those like you who are intelligent enough to be able to hide our world, they are few and far between." He replied with a shrug, drinking some coffee as he wasn't fond of tea first thing on a morning.

"What would you suggest to temper that?" Hermione asked thoughtfully as she crossed her cutlery and wiped her lips daintily on a napkin.

"Simple, remove any Muggleborns who don't have the intelligence to keep quiet from their parents to be raised in the Wizarding World and thus separate our world better." He replied, standing and waiting for her to follow him out. She nodded, before pausing slightly.

"It might be an idea to remove any Muggleborns who seem to be in danger of mistreatment. As you said, many Muggles are too stupid and ignorant to realise that physically harming or seriously mistreating a child with magic is probably not the best way to protect themselves.

"No matter how much I may hate him now, there was a time when Harry and I were close enough that I would be concerned and worried about how his relatives treated him. And I know from Dumbledore's _**exalted**_ crowing at Order meetings that I was forced to endure, a small part of your own upbringing, although I only know a little. That was what had me doubting the Order, the fact that the higher-ups were condoning what had happened to you as a child and even saying that you deserved it! I was not the only one who was sickened by that, but I was the only one who was brave enough to turn to the dark." She said softly, a faraway and sad look on her face.

Voldemort felt an irrational surge of anger flow through him as Hermione told him of the Order knowing about his childhood. Rage flashed in his eyes and he felt a murderous urge to rip and tear anyone who had decided that his childhood was deserved.

"I don't pity you, if that's what you're wondering, pity should only be reserved for those weaker than yourself. Rather, I feel admiration for your strength at coming through it and pride that I am your wife. I know that had I been in your place, I would not have had half the strength that you showed. Dumbledore believed that by telling us about your childhood, that we would see you as weak but what it really did was show just how strong you are." She replied, her convictions strong. She felt his presence probing at her Occlumency defences and she allowed him into her mind to see the truth of her words. Satisfied, he withdrew and gave her a steady look.

Rather than saying anything else, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her down a dark corridor, its cold stone walls only dimly lit by a few sconces holding candles.

"Dare I ask where we are going?" She asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. He looked at her with an amused look in his eyes, although he kept his face impassive.

"I believe I mentioned yesterday that there is something here that I believe you would appreciate, I am simply taking you to view it." He replied, continuing to pull her with him. The corridor was longer than she had expected, far longer even than any at Hogwarts had been, making her wonder just how big her new home was. Before she had time to ask or even ponder too long, they passed through a sturdy wooden door and down a series of stone steps.

They were in yet another stone corridor but this one was much shorter than the last one and much darker too.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she followed her husband.

"These are the dungeons, where our enemies will be kept to await our…entertainment…but there is one in particular that I think you will wish to see now." He smirked in reply as he had one of the guards open a door at the end of the corridor. Chained to the wall in the tiny and dark cell was Harry Potter. As the door opened, the young wizard raised his head in the hopes that someone would rescue him, blood trickling down the side of his face from a sluggishly bleeding wound. Upon seeing who entered the room, fear, disbelief and despair filled his features, especially when he realised that one of the two people was Hermione.

"Dumbledore was right! You were going Dark! You're nothing more than a whore for the Dark now aren't you?" He growled, glaring at his former best friend. Before Hermione could even react, Voldemort had thrown a _**Crucio**_ at the Potter heir.

"Enough Potter! You will not speak to my wife like that. I will not allow my followers to do so, so why should you get away with it?" The Dark Lord snarled angrily, Hermione let her husband keep the curse on Harry for a while, knowing that he needed to get some of the anger out of his system before gently placing her hand on his arm. He stopped the curse but glared at her.

"He's not worth it, you're a greater Wizard than he ever will be and he knows this, his retaliation for this is to annoy you. I've seen him do it to Draco Malfoy a hundred times." She said calmly, keeping eye contact with him so that he could examine the memories in her mind if he wished. He chose not to but sneered at Harry once more.

"You really are pathetic Potter. I saw your face when I referred to my wife. But why are you surprised? You knew about the marriage law a full two months _**before**_ it was due to be enforced. Dumbledore let you pick your wife, didn't he? I wonder what Miss Ginevra Weasley would say when she finds out that you and Dumbledore planned to stop her from being paired with the one person most suited to her." Voldemort said, practically spitting the words out like a spitting cobra in his anger.

"He KNEW! As did Dumbledore, they both know how much knowledge means to me and they kept the fact that I might have been forced to bind myself to a man that might have potentially stopped me from learning more magic and using what I already know! I would continue and say exactly what I think of them but every way I can currently think of to describe them is just not ladylike." Hermione hissed angrily, unknowingly speaking in Parseltongue. It seemed that the forces of Darkness had truly blessed their union, granting her a gift that only those of the line of Salazar Slytherin should have had.

Harry looked horrified at her new ability but Voldemort looked proud. He made a mental note to get her and Nagini to talk to each other as they would both probably enjoy the extra company.

"It seems that the time has come to decide on your fate Harry Potter. But what would be the most fitting punishment I wonder?" Voldemort asked, Hermione suddenly grinned.

"I have an idea." She smirked, causing Harry's blood to run cold. When Voldemort nodded his head at her, she continued. "A de-aging potion and then have him blood adopted by one of our followers, possibly Bellatrix, she might like the opportunity to raise a child." She said, smirking once more as she imagined the look on Dumbledore's face when he realised that Harry Potter was no more. Voldemort smirked back at her.

"Of course, what better revenge on Dumbledore than for his precious Golden Boy to grow up to be a Death Eater?" He said.

_**TRHG**_

Albus Dumbledore sat miserably at the Teacher's table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was two years since Harry and Hermione had disappeared. Oh, he knew what had happened to Hermione, more or less, she had ignored his wishes and left Hogwarts' grounds. No doubt she had been taken to Voldemort by the Death Eaters and killed, or enslaved although if it were the latter then he might have actually married her to keep the Ministry off his back. No, Dumbledore was convinced that the former Gryffindor was dead and he doubted that Harry was in much better condition. He knew that if Harry hadn't been taken by Voldemort, then he would have returned quickly and married Ginny Weasley like they'd planned. Most of the Wizarding World assumed that Harry himself was actually dead, no one had been matched up with him for the marriage law. The only other people from his year to have not been matched straight away were Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy; and they were matched the next year, Draco with Ginny Weasley who happily married him (much to her family's horror) and Neville was matched to Luna Lovegood.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Death Eaters flooded the room, much to the students' distress. One tall figure, dressed in a black hooded robe started striding towards the Teacher's table.

"Students, stay where you are and you will not be harmed. Muggleborn students will have a simple test to take soon which will determine your living arrangements for the Summer." The figure ordered as he continued to make his way towards Dumbledore. The students and teachers were sat in stunned silence (except Severus Snape and his wife, Illiera but then they'd known about what would be happening today) as the figure stopped in front of Dumbledore and removed their hood.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Old Man?" A tall and handsome man with pale skin, dark hair and red eyes asked with a cold smirk.

"Indeed it has _**Tom**_, are you here to pay for the death of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore asked, putting emphasis on his name.

"You have no idea of what you speak, Old Man. But that will change soon enough!" Voldemort smirked casting a wandless and nonverbal stunner at the Headmaster. He placed a Portkey on the unconscious old man which would take him straight to a dungeon specially prepared for him and activated it, taking the old man away. It would be the last time anyone in that Hall saw Albus Dumbledore alive. Once the Headmaster was gone, everyone seemed to realise that the Dark side had won, there was no panic, they just seemed to know that there was nothing they could do without their Saviour or the Headmaster. As Voldemort turned to leave, Minerva McGonagall stood up.

"What did you mean about the Muggleborn students?" She asked bravely, most of the other teachers looked at her in horror, thinking that she was signing her own death warrant. Voldemort turned to regard the woman.

"Your concern for the students does you credit. It is only a simple intelligence test to determine if they are clever enough to keep our world a secret. They will also be interviewed under Veritaserum as to their home life to find out if it is suitable. You may continue your duties as Deputy Headmistress for now but I _**will**_ be appointing a new Headmaster or Headmistress soon. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to my wife and young son." He replied before apparating out of the school.

_**TRHG**_

Eleven year-old Salazar Dafydd Kieran Riddle, son of the Dark Lord and Lady and the Dark Prince, wandered aimlessly around Slytherin Castle which had been his home throughout his short life. He was due to start Hogwarts soon, where both his parents had gone when they were his age. What bothered him was the fact that everyone would expect him to live up to his father's name and the scores of both his parents in his classes. He was worried that he wouldn't manage it, sure he had inherited not only his intelligence from both his parents (as well as being every bit as handsome as his father) but any child would be daunted by such a legacy. His little sister, Malantha Hermione Riddle had less concerns. While she was expected to also do as well as their parents when she went to Hogwarts in four years, she was also a stunning beauty, even at seven. Most people believed that his other sister, Nimuë Lucille Riddle, would also have inherited their mother's beauty but as she was only two, Salazar was not all that sure.

"Sal?" Came the soft voice of his mother. The young Prince turned to look at his mother. He well understood her reputation for beauty; her long, dark hair (long since made permanent due to a Dark Arts ritual from what Salazar had been told) curled softly around her lovely face, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Her eyes were the exact same shade of ruby as his father's, years of studying the Dark Arts showing themselves.

"Yes mother?" Salazar asked, knowing that his mother wanted to talk to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting on a nearby bench and motioning for him to do so as well. As always, he did exactly as she said, he would never disobey his parents as he loved them far too much for that.

"I'm fine mother…" He replied, tailing off at the end.

"But?" As usual, his mother had guessed that there was more that he wanted to say.

"But I'm worried, what if I let you and father down?" He whispered at the end. His mother's face softened slightly and she put her arm around him.

"Darling, your father and I will always be proud of you. How many children do you know of could take the OWLs now and pass? We simply wish for you to go to Hogwarts because we both went there." She replied, still hugging him softly. Somehow, she made him feel much better about the whole thing. And he was able to report, with pride, that he was sorted into Ravenclaw. At first, he'd been concerned that his father would be upset as they were descendants of Salazar Slytherin but his father had replied that the Sorting Hat had been almost undecided about Ravenclaw and Slytherin for him while his mother had told him that she had almost been in Ravenclaw as well until she was sorted into Gryffindor.

_**TRHG**_

**Salazar Dafydd Kieran Riddle**

**OWLs**

**Transfiguration – **O (98%)

**Potions – **O (120%)

**Charms – **O (102%)

**History of Magic – **O (116%)

**Astronomy – **O (120%)

**Dark Arts – **O (120%)

**Arithmancy – **O (119%)

**Ancient Runes – **O (100%)

**Care of Magical Creatures – **O (110%)

**NEWTs**

**Transfiguration – **O (96%)

**Potions – **O (120%)

**Charms – **O (100%)

**Astronomy – **O (114%)

**Ancient Runes – **O (99%)

**Arithmancy – **O (103%)

**Care of Magical Creatures – **O (101%)

**Dark Arts – **O (120%)

**Animagus Forms**

Panther, Indochinese Spitting Cobra and Hawk

**Malantha Hermione Riddle**

**OWLs**

**Transfiguration – **O (102%)

**Potions – **O (120%)

**Charms – **O (97%)

**History of Magic – **O (113%)

**Astronomy – **O (107%)

**Dark Arts – **O (120%)

**Arithmancy – **O (101%)

**Ancient Runes – **O (110%)

**Divination – **(110%)

**NEWTs**

**Transfiguration – **O (99%)

**Potions – **O (120%)

**Charms – **O (95%)

**Astronomy – **O (100%)

**Ancient Runes – **O (105%)

**Arithmancy – **O (101%)

**Divination – **O (110%)

**Dark Arts – **O (120%)

**Animagus Forms**

Siamese Cat, Adder and Raven

**Nimuë Lucille Riddle**

**OWLs**

**Transfiguration – **O (120%)

**Potions – **O (99%)

**Charms – **O (112%)

**History of Magic – **O (106%)

**Astronomy – **O (115%)

**Dark Arts – **O (120%)

**Divination– **O (119%)

**Ancient Runes – **O (100%)

**Care of Magical Creatures – **O (110%)

**NEWTs**

**Transfiguration – **O (119%)

**Potions – **O (99%)

**Charms – **O (110%)

**Astronomy – **O (114%)

**History of Magic – **O (101%)

**Divination – **O (117%)

**Care of Magical Creatures – **O (107%)

**Dark Arts – **O (120%)

**Animagus Forms**

Wolf, Asp and Bat

**Lady Hermione Jean Riddle**

**Animagus Forms**

Javan Spitting Cobra, Karner Blue Butterfly, Black Wolf and Sumatran Tiger

**Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort**

**Animagus Forms**

Equatorial Spitting Cobra, Basilisk, Raven and Cheetah

**Harry James Potter/Benedikt Amatus LeStrange**

**OWLs**

**Transfiguration – **E (87%)

**Potions – **O (95%)

**Charms – **E (78%)

**History of Magic – **O (94%)

**Astronomy – **O (92%)

**Dark Arts – **O (100%)

**Ancient Runes – **A (59%)

**Care of Magical Creatures – **E (88%)

**NEWTs**

**Transfiguration – **E (82%)

**Potions – **O (90%)

**Charms – **E (75%)

**History of Magic – **O (91%)

**Astronomy – **E (87%)

**Care of Magical Creatures – **E (79%)

**Dark Arts – **O (99%)

**Animagus Forms**

Greyhound


	2. review reply

_**Reply for 'Guest'**_

I thought I'd reply to your review but as you've left an anonymous one then I have to do it this way. You might think the storyline is ridiculous but think about it, in Marriage Law fics, lots of the pairs are based on compatibility and their school results play a part in that. Now, with that fact in mind, it is well known that Hermione is highly intelligent and as I wanted to do a Dark winning story, I chose the most intelligent Dark person I could.

I understand that it's not to your taste but rather than just saying that the storyline was ridiculous, you could have told me what you didn't like about it. Thank you for taking the time to read and review it but I'm afraid that I don't share your views on the storyline.

Satan'sPixie


End file.
